Generic hydrodynamic torque converters comprise a housing connectable via a clutch with a pump impeller and while rotating said pump impeller conveys pressure fluid to a turbine wheel connected with one output of the hydrodynamic torque converter which preferably forms the drive mechanism of a powershift transmission. The hydraulic pressure within the converter housing changes depending on the state of operation of the hydrodynamic converter. In generic converters the housing, in order to cool the converter, is flown through with pressure fluid conveyed by a hydraulic pump. The hydraulic pump is often connected with the prime mover whereby the flow rate varies depending on the input rotational speed of the hydraulic pump. The variation of the flow rate additionally influences the hydraulic pressure in the converter housing.
DE 195 21 458 A1 discloses a hydrodynamic torque converter where a prime mover can be connected via a clutch with the pump impeller.
The problem on which this invention is based is to provide a hydrodynamic torque converter with one clutch within the converter housing where the clutch can be controlled with precision.